


Ginger

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe has priorities, he really does.





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Sex Toys

               “Sideswipe, this is ridiculous. We’re both right here,” Sunstreaker complained, staring fixedly at Sideswipe’s pelvis while distractedly holding up a dildo.

                The big red one that had twelve speeds. It was Sideswipe’s favorite but he had given it to Sunstreaker to use because he loved him so much. And he wasn’t even taking advantage of Sideswipe’s generosity.

                Jerk.

                “Think of it as an exercise in restraint,” Sideswipe said. He thrust his own dildo, his second favorite, deep inside his valve and clenched down around it to feel its girth. Then he drew it out, nearly all the way, until just the tip was inside of him. He rotated the toy in a small circle, enjoying how it stimulated all the nodes in his rim.

                “I exercise restraint all the time,” Sunstreaker retorted. “Every time I don’t kill Cliffjumper or Brawn. Not jumping you as soon as we come out of a fight… not jumping you right now.”

                Sideswipe beamed up at his twin. “See! You get it! Come on, Sunny! Just try it. I never get this view and neither do you.”

                “I’d rather have the close-up,” Sunstreaker muttered. Then he sighed and dropped his hand. Leaning back a little, he spread his thighs, but not quite enough to insert the dildo. Instead it hovered above his lap for a minute while he watched Sideswipe.

                “Sunny… the phrase is _mutual_ masturbation,” Sideswipe said, taking his toy out and using it to point at his twin. A drop of his lubricants dripped off and landed on Sideswipe’s shin and Sunstreaker stared it with wide optics. “It’s starting to feel more like plain masturbation to me.”

                Sunstreaker ducked his head and didn’t say anything for a long moment. Then, “…I don’t want to.”

                Sideswipe cocked his head to the side and studied his brother for a moment. Then he tossed the dildo onto the table by the berth, pushed himself up onto his knees, and crawled over. He plopped down on his side and snuggled close.

                “Why?” 

                By now, Sunstreaker had let his arm drop, his hand still clutched around the toy. “…I feel like I’m on display. Even if it’s you. I… I don’t know… it’s…”

                Sideswipe quickly leaned up and kissed Sunstreaker on the cheek, seeing his twin struggle. “Shh… shhh, it’s ok. Give me Ginger back; you don’t mind me using her on you, do you?”

                Sunstreaker twisted at the waist and looked at Sideswipe askance, his discomfort fading away into incredulation. “You named… the sex toy… Ginger?!”

                Sideswipe reached out and snagged it from his twin. “She’s gorgeous! She deserves to be named!” he said, clutching the toy to his chest. He might have stroked it a few times as well.

                Sunstreaker stared at him for a second before bursting out into laughter. He reached out and embraced Sideswipe, nuzzling the side of his neck. “You are ridiculous… I love you,” he said, the words half muffled into Sideswipe’s plating.

                Sideswipe heard anyway and his spark did a fancy little flip in his chest. He pressed his cheek to the top of his twin’s helm and just soaked in the feel of Sunstreaker so close and happy again. After a few moments however, his interface array let him know it was still revved up and ready to go.

                “I love you too, buuuut… was that a ‘yes’ for me unleashing the Ginger upon you?” Sideswipe asked.

                Sunstreaker broke into honest to Primus giggles and rolled over to his back, dragging Sideswipe atop him. Sideswipe didn’t resist. In fact, he used the motion to prop his upper half up, the other hand still cradling Ginger against his chest. He stared down into the bright optics of his brother and grinned, gently waving the toy around in the space between them. Raising an orbital ridge he made a suggestive noise in the back of this throat.

                Sunstreaker grinned back at him and spread his legs nice and wide in silent invitation.

 

~ End


End file.
